


Pictures of you

by rogue_kind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Brotherly Love, Endgame compliant, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Funerals, Grief, Hurt Peter Parker, Mourning, Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, endgame spoilers, lots of caring and fluff, older brother Harey Keener, older brother Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_kind/pseuds/rogue_kind
Summary: The reality of losing a third father figure is gut wrenching to say the least. Most people in their lifetime would loose one, maybe two if their unlucky, but poor Peter Parker has lost a lot.During the funeral for Tony Stark, Peter is introduced to two other kids who had their lives greatly impacted by Mr Stark, Harley Keener and Morgan Stark.





	Pictures of you

The funeral to commemorate the life and death of the infamous Billionaire, philanthropist and Earth’s mightiest Avenger Tony Stark felt too familiar to small Peter Parker.   
It was a small and arguably mundane funeral for somebody who had a larger than life persona, the Stark farmside residence was filled with friends, family and coworkers of the man.

The reality of losing a third father figure is gut wrenching to say the least. Most people in their lifetime would loose one, maybe two if their unlucky, but poor Peter Parker has lost a lot.  
The recognizable feeling of tears threatening to make an appearance bought Peter back from the place his mind had drifted too, looking for a distraction in the silence.  
Looking around at the other guests Peter recognises the rest of the Avengers, men who has fought with and against at different times now all coming together, the past doesn’t matter anymore; guess this means no hard feelings.

Most of the Avengers are better at concealing their grief he notices, but those who can’t just as easily are the ones who never left Tony’s side, those who got to see the sides of Tony he hid behind his bravado.   
Others he recognised were King T’Challa, Okoya and his sister Shuri, he had met them on the final battlefield, they were all incredible fighters. Peter had also heard that Shuri was a tech genius, being the lead of the R&D department in Wakanda.

Across from them is the Guardians of the Galaxy, paying their respects for someone they fought side by side with, even if it wasn’t for long; Quill had made an off handed comment of “well he took the title of guardian of the galaxy while we weren’t there” as if trying to prove that he and his team were allowed to be there, no one would have stopped them everyone knew of the relationship that Tony and Nebula had grown while together.

Aunt May had placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze and offering a smile, he mustered up the energy to give a small smile back; both of them know it wasn’t genuine but May understood. She was going to do everything she could to help and support Peter, he knew that for sure, it’s just what Parkers do.  
Peter wasn’t the only one who was going to need support during this time, he would have to remember to talk to Happy about helping out a little more, obviously with Pepper’s okay. 

The feeling of grief became overwhelming, Peter had to step out, needed to take a breather. Everything was getting hot and all his clothes were too tight.  
Peter excused himself silently, walking past Sam, Bucky, Nick Fury, Carol and another boy around his age, he didn’t seem like he was with anyone and Peter sure didn’t recognise him, but now wasn’t the time he needed to go somewhere to air out and calm down.

Out behind the quaint home there is a set of benches, he imagines Tony sitting there with Pepper and his daughter eating home cooked meals and laughing like a happy family. Sitting t the edge of the bench Peter ran his hands over his face, rubbing the tears that did manage to escape into his skin and he breathed deeply and slow. Fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt and counting the blades of grass beside his feet Peter had eventually calmed down; it had been about twenty minutes since he left the group, time moved quickly when you weren’t focusing on a sole idea.  
Peter hadn’t realised he had been gone that long until he spotted Pepper with Morgan in her arms walking towards him.  
Patting himself down and wiping his face, Peter stood up to meet Pepper half way.  
“How are you feeling Peter?”  
“I’m fine, sorry for leaving earlier”peter looked down to his feet while offering his apology and pepper just gave a small chuckle.  
“You really are like that huh?... Tony told me that you were a sweet kid”  
A small pang of sadness hit Peter at the thought of Tony talking fondly of him to his own family, it was sweet he just wishes that he was there.  
“I’m sorry that we didn’t get to do this sooner, i’m sure that he would have wanted to do this himself but well you know” Pepper says as she put morgan down.  
“This is Morgan Stark, Morgan this is one of daddy’s best friends Peter, the boy daddy used to talk about”  
Morgan just nodded as she looks Peter up and down, inching back into her mother.  
“Say hi Morgan” she whispers in her daughters ear and Morgan respönds with a small wave and a “hi Peter”  
“Hi Morgan, is nice to finally meet you” Peter knelt down to be eye level with morgan and extended a hand out for a handshake, Morgan politely obliged and shook peter’s hand with a smile.  
Morgan reminded Peter so much of her father, she had the same dark brown eyes and cupids bow in her lips. The same thick eyelashes and smile. She really was her father's daughter.

“Peter would you like to come back for some lunch, i think everyone is leaving now if you didn’t want there to be a big crowd.” Pepper asked lifting morgan again and putting her on her hip.  
“Yeah that would be lovely Mrs… did you guys get married while i was gone?”  
She nodded  
“Pepper Stark, but just call me Pepper okay we aren’t in a formal setting anymore.”  
“Okay, Pepper” he gave her a smile and walked with them back inside.

Lunch went by as smoothly as possible, some sandwiches and juice for everyone as they talked about anything and everything to keep the mood high, Pepper had told peter that she had a gift for him, a photo of Peter and Tony together after they made his internship a reality, she had told him that Tony kept it in the kitchen next to photos of other family they had and that he looked at it often.   
When Pepper had returned empty handed she had apologised profusely that she had misplaced it and was missing, Peter didn’t mind, it may be too soon for Peter to take it home anyway.

May and Pepper took off as friends while happy and rhodey try to recall their fondest memories and Peter was left alone in his own world; taking on his own undetermined role to watch over morgan almost praying to let tony know that he would do anything to protect her.  
Morgan wondered to the front entryway and out the door and Peter took it upon himself to follow her, she wandered down the porch stairs and over to a play tent and shuffled inside. Peter still keeping a little distance, leaned by a tree and just watched over morgan in her blanket tent until she popped her head out again looking at Peter, or rather, over Peter’s shoulder. 

They boy from the funeral is back and walking toward Peter.

Peter straightens up and offers his hand in a greeting, “Hi, I’m Peter Parker”  
“I know, names Harley” Harley shakes Peter’s hand and leans on the tree beside Peter also watching over Morgan, he waves and her and she smiles and waves back before popping her head back inside.

They stand in silence before Peter is able to speak up again. “How did you know tony?, you meet him recently?”  
“No actually, I met him back in 2013 when he crash landed and hauled his ass into my garage” he explained and the more Peter thought about the it  
“2013? That was during his fight with the mandarin wasn’t it? You can’t be much older than me, you must have been like 10?”  
“Heh yeah, leant him my sisters watch and everything, not that i did much but he used my stuff. He had recently got in contact with me about a year and a bit after what the world was calling the decimation until the remaining avengers dubbed it the snap.”  
Peter listened as harley explained his connection with Tony, and the more he listened the more Peter realised what him and harley had in common. Both looking up to tony as a father figure, Peter was given a suit designed to keep him safe as Spider-man and Harley was given his own little lab in his garage. 

“How about you?”  
“Huh?”   
“You and Tony, what did you two get up too?” harley asked, moving to sit and motioning for peter to join him.  
“Well actually we met in 2016, kinda showed up in my living room after school one day and he’s been helping me ever since.” peter replies with content, sitting himself down next to harley and playing with fallen leaves.   
A Peaceful silence falls between the two boys, remembering fond moments with Mr Stark and watching as Morgan shuffles everything around in her blanket tent. It’s another few minutes before morgan begins to stroll over to the two boys with something behind her back, she also sits down and joins their space on the grass. 

“Can you tell me more about my daddy?” she asks, surprising both the boys but they complied taking in turns retelling their favourite moments with Morgan’s father.  
These moments ranged from both their initial meetings to the time Peter had turned down his chance of becoming an Avenger to only find out later that Tony and Pepper had gotten engaged that same afternoon.   
They began to laugh and joke, and genuinely for the first time n what seemed like a lifetime were smiling and content with their situation.  
Peter, Harley and Morgan were bonding like siblings together, in the moment Morgan had pulled out the photo of Tony and Peter that he suspected is what Pepper was planning to give him earlier.  
“You can have this now, i like you” Peter teared up at Morgans gesture.  
“Thank you” Peter held his arms out as an invitation to a hug but she just stared back before sitting back on the grass with “I don’t think we’re there yet”

Like father like daughter.

“Rejected” harley said jokingly.  
“Alright s’time to head back inside now, we have been gone for a little while” harley reaches his hand to Peter and helps him up and they follow Morgan back to the house.  
“You would do anything to protect her wouldn’t you?” harley whispers to peter, continuing to look straight ahead to the little girl gaining her distance.  
“Yeah I would, besides aunt May, her and Pepper are the closest family I have now thanks to Tony”  
The only other nise that can be heard is the occasional crunch of leaves as they walk slowly.  
“Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t do the same” he says to Harley, seeing him look to the ground with a small smile taking that as an agreement.

 

Everyone began to say their goodbyes, goodlucks and whatever else you are meant to say to a grieving family. Before Peter could leave he was pulled aside by Pepper and pulled into a warm embrace, “thank you” she whispered into his ear.  
“for everything, for making Tony happy and keeping Morgan distracted and happy today.” She moved back to look at Peter face to face before continuing “she’s going to need an older brother figure to look up to, and I know that you would do all you can to be that for her. I trust you and I love you just like family Peter. Please don’t hesitate to come visit or even stay the weekend sometimes i’m going to need your help.”   
Pepper had a small tear run down her face as she confesses her feelings to Peter then kissing his hair and waving goodbye. 

Pepper had put her trust in him, and by god he was going to never let her down. With great power comes great responsibility. Looking again at the photo that Morgan and Pepper had given peter, he promised not only to himself but to Tony that he would be there for every important event of Morgan’s life, as her brother.


End file.
